


Fall in love, Play the Game

by Rose_2925



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Modern AU, Romance, demisexual, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_2925/pseuds/Rose_2925
Summary: Short fluffy fic in which Roger makes demisexual Brian fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maylor has taken over my brain and this popped up when I was jet lagged the other day. May be multi-chaptered, concrit & comments always welcome 😄 also thanks to @iamnotbrianmay for feeding my queen obsession ❤️

“That. Was. Bloody. BRILLIANT!” Roger exclaimed as they walked from the theatre. Brian looked up from picking popcorn off of his shirt to grin at the blond. “Yeah, I’m definitely making a new Elton John playlist on Spotify when I get home.”  
Roger grabbed his arm, “hold me closer Brian Maaaaay” he sang. Brian blushed and pulled him towards the exit. “Come on you weirdo, want to go grab a bite to eat?”  
Roger nodded and the two walked down the street to their favourite retro diner.  
A waitress brought them over to a booth, leaving a couple of menus and giving them some time to make up their minds.  
“Oh my god! Bri look-pride pancakes!”  
Brian flipped the page of his menu and looked at the specials leaflet where there were indeed “pride pancakes” complete with mixed fruit, whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. He chuckled at that, “how...progressive.”  
“I know right?” Roger said, eyes scanning the menu, “there’s even all these different flags now, for ace, bi, pan..I think I even saw a purple one that was for demisexual?”

Brian’s eyes flashed up to Rogers, but he was still looking hard at the menu. “I.....will have waffles!” He declared, putting his menu down in front of him. “What about you Bri? Have you made up your mind?”

Brian felt his face heat up and his stomach clench. “Ah....” he said nervously.  
“Woah Brian relax, if you don’t know what you want to order yet that’s okay! No rush.” Roger smiled kindly. 

Right. Brian realized with chagrin, Roger was still talking abut the menu. Shaking his head he decided just to order the same. The waitress, with impeccable timing, swooped in and took their order and topped up their menus before flitting off again.  
Brian took a deep breath, now was as good a time as any.  
“So Rog” he started, gathering his nerve, “you know what you were saying about the different flags and different sexualities?”  
“Don’t you dare say you’re straight Brian May” Roger said teasingly.  
Brian smiled at that, “Oh no, definitely not.”  
“Thank god” Roger mouthed, looking up.  
It hit Brian again, how much he was enjoying spending time with him, how he seemed to be able to make Brian laugh more than he had in a long time.  
“Well it’s just...recently I realized that I might be demisexual...” he looked down at the table as he trailed off. After a beat he looked up to find Roger smiling gently back at him, eyebrows ever so slightly raised. 

“I’ve just really enjoyed the last month and I felt like I should tell you.”

Roger stretched his hand across the table to rest on top of Brian’s larger one. “Thanks for telling me....but Bri why did you look so scared? I was a little freaked out there for a second.”

Brian shrugged, “Well it’s just that usually my relationships don’t last this long, and I thought I should get it out in the open so you have all the information and maybe it...maybe it would be easier to end things now than later.”  
Now Roger was the one who looked a little scared. “End things? I’m confused Brian I thought you said you were having fun??”

“No! No Rog I am, absolutely.” He double checked to see if the waitress was within earshot and lowered his voice slightly, leaning in closer. God, his face felt like it was on fire. “ It’s just that I don’t really uh...feel sexual attraction the way most people do..and I know eventually that’s expected in a relationship.”

Rogers mouth was open slightly, Brian thought he could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. “So you’re telling me someone as attractive as you is still a virgin?” He whisper-shouted.  
Brian groaned and dropped his head on the table. This was how it went sometimes too, people reacted with disbelief. Some figured he was religious or just a prude. He rubbed a hand over his face as he lifted it from the table. “The short answer is yes.”

Once again, the waitress had chosen her moment wisely and she arrived with their food. “Two orders of waffles and two teas” she announced, placing each of their plates in front of them. “Anything else I can get you boys?”  
“We’re fine thanks.” Roger said, and Brian looked at him gratefully, cutting up his waffle and shoving a piece in his mouth.  
Roger watched him for a moment before doing the same, chewing on the mouthful and thinking a bit.  
“So you just...don’t want *it*?” He said quietly.  
“No! I mean, sure, it seems like something I’d like to experience with the right person, but I just don’t have the same...drive for it that other people seem to.” He took a sip of tea and thought of how best to explain it. “You know how most people have their first kiss in grade school? Then date in their teens?” Roger nodded. “I had some crushes sure, but the rest never seemed like a big deal to me. The idea of kissing or...” he rolled his shoulders, “doing anything more with someone that I don’t know or trust just doesn’t appeal to me. I just need a lot of time before I can know whether I’m attracted to someone, like that. And so far it hasn’t happened yet.”

Roger nodded again, taking in the information as he ate his waffles. Then he stopped as something occurred to him. “Wait a second Bri—are you telling me you don’t find me attractive?”  
Brian couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “god no Roger, you’re probably the most attractive man I’ve ever seen! And I do really, really like you.” Roger looked relieved and Brian reached out to squeeze his hand before he lowered his voice again. “It’s because I’m having such a good time I just wanted to let you know that I might not want to..have sex with you..and I don’t know if or when that’ll happen. For most of the guys I’ve tried dating that’s been a dealbreaker and I just thought you should know...”  
There, he’d done it now. Laid everything on the table. Brian braced himself for Roger to get pissed off, to call him a tease and to storm out. He was almost surprised when he stayed put, instead squeezing his hand back tightly. “Well thanks Brian, I appreciate you being so honest with me, I’ve really had fun with you too this past month. I don’t have any expectations though—sex isn’t everything.”  
Brian, who had definitely heard Roger alluding to his sexual prowess, raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
“Oh shut up! I may be amazing at it, but it’s not all that matters in a relationship Bri!” He put on a serious face “Really though, you’d be missing out,” then stuck out his tongue. Brian rolled his eyes, a strange, warm feeling of hope settling in his chest as he teased the man across from him. “Then put that mouth to use and finish those waffles of yours already—I’ve got a test tomorrow morning!”  
Roger looked back and him, mouth slightly agape. Oh so that’s how Brian was going to play it? Game on!


	2. Chapter 2

Roger

1 month later. 

He had to admit, there was something about taking it slow that appealed to him. In nearly all of his past relationships it was largely about the..er, more physical aspects of a relationship. Roger knew he was attractive and was never single for long, but his relationships had been brief (and if he was being honest with himself, a little shallow). When he’d seen Brian’s profile online, seen the handsome face and photo of him playing the guitar, he’d figured this would go much the same. How wrong he had been. Roger had realized after their first coffee date that Brian wasn’t like the other guys he’d date. He’d been shy and bashful, downplaying his intelligence—the man was studying astrophysics for christ’s sake! Roger had told him about his love for the drums and his fading enthusiasm for dentistry. Brian had nodded, his incredibly curly hair bouncing around and distracting him. He was definitely interested in seeing him again, perhaps finding out what lay beneath the demure surface. Now it seemed it would take a little longer than he was used to and while Roger was not exceedingly patient he was definitely stubborn. He would stick this out until Brian made up his mind. Besides, he did really enjoy Brian’s company, whether they were playing together or curled up on the sofa watching Netflix. 

Today he arrived at Brian’s flat only to find him in a familiar position; legs crossed in front of the coffee table, papers and textbooks strewn around him. “Right where I left you I see. Testing fusion of your ass to a couch cushion?” Roger said wryly. Brian looked up at him, “Oh you’re very funny. Ever considered a career in comedy?”   
Roger rolled his eyes. “It’s called a joke Bri! Clearly you’re in need of a cup of tea.” He said over his shoulder, already on his way to the kitchen. 

“God yes” he heard Brian’s murmured reply from behind him.   
Roger flicked on the kettle and searched the cupboards in search of biscuits. Once he’d assembled them on a plate he popped the teabags into the pot and filled it most of the way, then covered it with the cozy. He scrolled on his phone for a bit as he waited for the tea to steep—Brian was adamant that it be left for at least 5 minutes and would not drink weak tea. Roger peered inside after a while and, feeling it looked dark enough, grabbed two mugs and poured their tea. Milk for Brian and milk and sugar in his.   
He juggled a bit with the two mugs and biscuits, but successfully managed to get them to the only surface not completely covered by Brian’s notes. “Break time!” He announced, tapping Brian on the shoulder when he didn’t immediately lift his head. 

After a minute of Roger obnoxiously slurp-sipping his tea Brian finally stood up from his study nest and sat on the couch beside Roger. He wrapped his long fingers around the warm mug and took a sip. “Mmm thank you Rog” he said gratefully. Roger nudged him playfully with his foot, “how long have you been at it?”  
Brian rubbed a hand over his face, “erm... 9 hours?”   
“9 hours? Bri that’s crazy! You should just stop for the day, you know I read somewhere there’s a limit to what your brain can absorb in a day.”  
Brian raised his eyebrows at him, “Really?”  
Roger nodded his head, “Yep. Plus this new show came out on Netflix and we should try it!” Brian scoffed, grabbing a biscuit and taking a bite. Roger pressed his advantage, leaning into the guitarist. “C’mon Bri you’ve been at it all day! Wouldn’t you rather take a pause and snuggle up with me here, maybe with a veggie pizza?” He gave Brian his best puppy-dog eyes.   
Brian let out a big sigh and Roger knew he’d won. “Fine!” he said, narrowing his eyes at Roger, “but we’ll need an extra large and you’re buying.” Roger grinned and gave Brian a peck on the cheek, staying close to him. He noticed Brian had some chocolate on the corner of his mouth and was about to kiss it away when he remembered and caught himself. He looked up to find Brian looking down at him with a peculiar expression, his eyes hooded. Roger moved away slowly, “you’ve uh, got chocolate on your face” he said, motioning to his mouth. Brian blinked, snapping out of it. His tongue peeked out to get the chocolate and Roger dragged his eyes back up to meet Brian’s, the peculiar look still there.   
“What?” He asked self-consciously, hoping he hadn’t weirded Brian out.   
“Nothing” Brian said, standing up and walking to the kitchen “so which place are we ordering from? You know Papa John’s is the best.”   
They had been debating which pizza joint was the best for the last two weeks, it seemed the awkwardness had passed.   
“Papa John’s?” Roger asked incredulously, “has all that studying knocked the sense out of you??”   
Brian smiled from the kitchen, “rock paper scissors?”  
“Oh you’re on!” Roger grinned. 

Brian smiled and pulled out a couple more takeaway menus, but inside he was reeling. What had happened back there? Roger had leaned in as if he was going to kiss him and instead of feeling the usual panic, when he had pulled back Brian had felt...disappointed? What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while but it’s definitely the longest chapter so far :)
> 
> —Freddie and Roger host a party! Oh and Brian’s having some..unusual dreams.—

“Mmmm Brian, do that again” Roger moaned beneath him. Brian dragged his mouth up from the crook of Rogers neck to kiss him, before pushing his hips forward again. They both moaned at the feeling and Brian was dimly aware of music playing somewhere in the background. He ignored it, turning his attention back to Roger, who was pushing up against him. “Do you hear that?” He asked Roger, as the music got louder.   
“What?” Roger asked and when Brian moved closer to repeat the question he felt his face hit the pillow. As he looked up blearily he realized the music was his clock radio and Roger had never been in his bed. 

He groaned, flopping back down on to his pillow. These dreams were getting out of control now. He’d had dreams like this before; they started out innocent enough, sometimes just snuggling or kissing—but never anything sexual. Brian knew dreams had some connection to your subconscious feelings or desires, but he still wasn’t sure if he felt that way about Roger yet. God this was all so confusing, and largely the reason Brian hadn’t really dated much. He liked to assess things logically, but romantic relationships had so many illogical rules and aspects Brian just didn’t understand. Still, he supposed, he had told Roger how he felt—laid all his cards on the table—and he was still around. That had to mean something, right? Speak of the cute, blond devil, as he turned his phone on he saw a new text from Roger.

R: Flat mates throwing a party at mine tonight—please come? 😚

Brian sighed, parties weren’t really his thing and Roger knew that. Still, he had seen very little of him during his exams and now that he was done for the summer it seemed silly not to accept. Besides, he had been meaning to meet Rogers flatmate Freddie for a while now. 

~later that day~

Brian had barely knocked when the door was pulled open and he was face to face with an exotic looking man with long dark hair and gold eyeliner. He held up the six pack “Hullo, I’m—“  
“Tall, curly-haired and gorgeous?” The man interrupted him, “you must be Brian! Come in darling and join the party.” He pulled Brian in and shut the door behind him. Brian looked around, finding the party already in full swing and this man looking him critically up and down. “I have to say darling, I feel like I half know you already with all Rogers told me. I don’t always believe him when he gushes about his latest crush but I’m delighted to see he wasn’t lying about you.” He said coyly. Brian was certain this must be Freddie, Rogers flatmate. Freddie Mercury, as he had taken to calling himself. Born “Farrokh”, Freddie had very traditional parents and a strict upbringing. The day he turned 18 he had changed his name and applied to study in London.

Brian hoped it was just warm in the flat and he wasn’t blushing. “Let me guess” he said “Freddie?”  
The man held out his hand for him to shake. “My reputation precedes me” he said cheekily. “Pleased to finally meet you darling.” He looked around behind him “let’s introduce you to some people and find your little drummer boy!”   
Brian took one of the beers from the pack and set the others on a nearby table before following Freddie into the living room. The flat wasn’t very big so while there was probably only 20 people the place was pretty full. It was only a one bedroom with a Murphy bed in the living room, so the party was currently being held in Rogers bedroom (he had lost the coin toss).   
Freddie introduced him to a couple of friends of his and Brian smiled politely, trying not to be obvious as he scanned the room for Roger. After another moment Freddie looked behind him. “Ah! Finally. Here’s lover-boy.” Brian turned around to see none other than Roger emerging from the loo. Roger caught his eye and grinned, strolling over to them. Just like that, the rising anxiety that had been pressing on his chest seemed to dissipate. He would probably over-analyze that later but for now he was just calm, happy to see the other man. “Bri!” He said, as he reached them “glad to see you survived your exams and have rejoined the rest of the world.” Brian just rolled his eyes at the teasing. Normally he would hug him when they met up but Brian was feeling a bit awkward with Freddie watching them so closely so he merely nodded his head. “Hey Rog.”   
Brian could feel Freddie’s eyes on them but he couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from Roger. His face was flushed with happiness, his blond hair fell stylishly messy around his face and he was wearing what should have been an ordinary white button down, but looked especially sinful the way Roger had left it unbuttoned halfway. Brian forced his gaze back up. “ I see you’ve met Fred” Roger said wryly. Freddie linked an arm with Brian teasingly “Yes Roger dear and I’m afraid I may just have to keep Brian for myself.”   
Roger raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Don’t make me fight you Bulsara”  
Freddie merely grinned back, narrowing his eyes “didn’t I tell you about my boxing training dear?” He looked up at Brian. “No, I think I’ll let you have him, he clearly wants to go with you.” He winked and tapped Brian lightly on the bottom before flouncing away to talk to the other party-goers. “I’ll always remember our time together Brian!” He shouted over his shoulder. Yep, now Brian was definitely blushing.   
Roger grasped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry about him, he’s just...Freddie.”   
Brian couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. “He certainly is.”   
“Come on” Roger said, gesturing towards the kitchen. “I’ll get another drink then we can sit down and catch up.”

~~~   
As the night wore on Brian met a mixture of Rogers and Freddie’s friends, but still got to talk with Roger one on one. Overall it had been a pretty enjoyable evening. Brian didn’t usually enjoy parties when he didn’t know hardly anyone (which, to be fair, was most parties) but this had been fun. He was pleasantly buzzed when the last of the people trickled out, and started to collect empty beer bottles and cans. “Oh no you don’t dear!” Freddie shouted, dragging him back onto the couch by his beltloop. He sat down heavily, and turned to Roger, a question on his face. Freddie left them and returned with a not-quite-empty bottle of vodka. “The night is still young and it’s time for ‘Never have I Ever!’”   
Brian wasn’t a huge fan of that either, but Freddie’s tone brooked no opposition and he still felt buzzed enough not to put up a fight. So he shrugged. “Alright”   
Roger smiled and sat down in between them, thigh pressed against Brian’s. 

Freddie put the vodka in the middle of the table, unscrewing the top. “Never have I ever...had sex with a woman.”  
Roger gave Freddie a dirty look before taking a swig.  
“Low blow Fred. I was young and didn’t know any better!”  
Brian merely snorted.   
Roger then fixed Freddie with a challenging look. “Never have I ever had a threesome!”  
Freddie took a drink and threw up his hands. “What can I say darling, I’m blessed.”   
Brian kept his face neutral but was privately trying to figure out the logistics of that in his head.   
How would that even?—-

“Bri it’s your turn!” Roger said, elbowing him gently.   
Brian scrambled to come up with an answer. “Uh...never have I ever...had a one night stand?”  
First Freddie than Roger took a drink.   
“Oh Brian, what a gentleman” Freddie said with a wink. Brian just gave a tightlipped smile, he knew this was just a game but he always felt at a disadvantage when playing because of his...unconventional preferences. Usually everyone else was pissed by the time he’d gotten a couple of drinks in. Roger gave his flatmate a subtle elbow in the side, having already told Freddie that he and Brian were taking things slow. Freddie raised his eyebrows, knowing just how to level the playing field. “Hmmm..never have I ever..played guitar!”   
Both Brian and Roger took a drink.   
“I didn’t know you played guitar Rog”, Brian turned to look at the blond. Roger shrugged. “It was the first instrument I ever played, thankfully I discovered the drums though—I was shit on guitar. “ He laughed then rested his hand on Brian’s leg, “I’ll leave the shredding it on guitar to you.”   
Brian smiled, feeling his cheeks warm slightly. Rogers hand felt hot where it rested. All too soon, he pulled back and grinned wickedly. “Never have I ever..built my own guitar?” 

They went around several more rounds until the bottle was empty. Brian was a little tipsy, but by far the most sober of the three. Freddie took the bottle into the kitchen and Roger leaned heavily on Brian’s side. “Mmmm, fun party Bri.” Brian nodded back, thinking this was probably the most fun he’d ever had at a party.   
“Thanks for inviting me Roger.” Roger leaned in closer to rest his face against Brian’s collarbone. “Thanks for comin’” he murmured against his T-shirt.   
Had it always been so warm in this room? Brian couldn’t help but wonder. He was starting to feel a bit sleepy and was sure Roger would be feeling the affects of the alcohol as well. “Rog” he half-whispered. “Time for bed.”   
Roger looked up at him groggily and sat up straight. He said something quietly that Brian missed around the clattering noises Freddie was making in the kitchen. “Hmm?”   
“I said stay” Roger said, leaning in and looking down to Brian’s lips, which suddenly felt very dry. Brian licked them nervously, something in his stomach curling at the way Roger was looking at him.   
Roger leaned in and Brian was sure it was going to happen he was going to kiss...  
Roger moved at the last minute, dropping a kiss on the corner of Brian’s mouth. Brian blinked as Roger pulled back, looking a bit confused as well. “It’s far too late and it’s raining Bri, I’ll uh..make up the sofa bed for you.” he stammered, getting up and going to another room.   
Brian’s head was spinning from both the alcohol and what had happened...he almost thought Roger was going to kiss him and he was feeling..disappointed?   
He stood up, careful not to do so too quickly, and found Roger holding a bedsheet to his face. “Roger?” He asked quietly.   
Roger started, pulling the blanket back to reveal his flushed and guilty expression.   
“I’m so sorry Brian, I know you said we were taking things slow and I agreed and I’m still totally fine with that but sometimes I just want to kiss you so badly and to do...well lots of stuff but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and now I’ve made things awkward as ass and—-“  
Brian stepped forward and put a finger on Rogers mouth to stop him.  
“I actually...I think I’d like that.” Brian dropped his hands back to his sides.   
Roger blinked. “Say that again?”  
Now it was Brian’s turn to blush.   
“I...I think I wouldn’t mind...if maybe you kissed me.”  
Roger bit his lip and ran his hand nervously through his hair. “Are you...you’re not just saying that Bri?”  
Brian shook his head.   
“No I’ve...I’ve been thinking about it too.”  
Roger smiled at him then, blue eyes sparkling. He leaned in slowly, not wanted to push Brian or scare him off and tucked a curl back from his face. Brian had closed his eyes and Roger almost wanted to take a picture, sometimes he couldn’t believe how cute this man was. Their lips touched, softly at first then firmer, Brian’s hand finding his and their fingers interlocking. After a moment Roger pulled back. Brian, still slightly stunned, opened his eyes to find the drummer grinning widely at him.   
Maybe “Never have I Ever” wasn’t such a bad game after all.


End file.
